


the future may be bright after all

by corbella



Series: letting go of the past [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, Gen, Tenzin is a dad., baby korra, super brief angst ig?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbella/pseuds/corbella
Summary: Tenzin meets the new Avatar, and realizes that maybe, just maybe, everything will be alright.
Relationships: Korra & Tenzin (Avatar)
Series: letting go of the past [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881526
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	the future may be bright after all

**Author's Note:**

> I really love their relationship, and wanted to explore it a bit further. 
> 
> (also I’ll say it again there isn’t NEARLY enough dad Tenzin content in this fandom 💔) 
> 
> enjoy, friends
> 
> (disclaimer i just got back from a trip and am v tired, apologies for any mistakes!!)

Truthfully, Tenzin wasn’t even sure if he wanted to meet the new Avatar. He knew that it was silly, and definitely selfish, but he couldn’t help it. There was a small part of him that thought, maybe, if he didn’t meet them, his father wouldn't be completely gone yet. He could still pretend.

Yes, it was silly. Frankly, they were lucky to have found the Avatar as soon as they did. She seemed quite powerful, too. A young girl by the name of Korra, who could already bend three out of four elements, though with...varying levels of control.

 _Don’t worry, Dad,_ he thought, _I’ll protect you. I’ll train you well._

Tenzin continued on his walk through the Southern Water Tribe, pushing down the grief, the anger, the guilt. That would get him nowhere. _It’s not like this is her fault,_ he scolded himself. _You must hold no resentment for her. Go into this with an open mind._

_I’m sorry, Dad._

They were supposed to be meeting behind the chief’s house, and so Tenzin didn’t bother going inside. Instead, he rounded the corner of the building, steeling himself for what was to come.

You know, despite being able to control his temperature, he did wish they could do this somewhere warmer. Perhaps this was for the best, though. Being crammed into a stuffy building always felt more awkward than it did in the fresh air. 

A rather large group of people was gathered, including Tenzin’s mother and siblings, Chief Sokka, Firelord Zuko, Princess Izumi, and quite a few members of the White Lotus.

And, of course, the new Avatar and her family.

“So,” Tenzin said, taking a place next to his mother, “this is the Avatar.”

Korra was adorable, really, laughing as she and Sokka threw snowballs at each other. The negative feelings that Tenzin had been harbouring quickly dissipated - it was nearly impossible to hate a child.

“This is the Avatar,” Katara agreed, a soft smile on her face. “You know, she already reminds me of him.”

Tenzin didn’t have to ask who ‘he’ was. Truthfully, the scene playing out before them reminded him of a similar one he’d witnessed as a child. The snowball fight for the whole family had turned to Dad versus Uncle Sokka, each of them finding increasingly ridiculous ways to hit the other as Tenzin and his siblings watched, laughing and shrieking.

_You’re still here, eh, dad?_

“Master Tenzin?”

He turned to see a man and a woman, both bowing. These must’ve been Korra’s parents - Tonraq and Senna, if Tenzin remembered correctly.

“It’s an honour to meet you,” Tonraq said, straightening, and Senna nodded, fiddling with her hands.

Tenzin bowed as well. “Likewise. And please, just Tenzin.” He smiled at them, painfully aware that it didn’t reach his eyes. “So, how does it feel to have the Avatar as your daughter?”

Senna laughed. “Truthfully? Terrifying. I’m proud of her, of course, but…”

“We worry,” Tonraq finished, grimacing.

Tenzin nodded. “Completely understandable. We’ll all do our best to keep her safe, though.” He looked over at Korra, who was now talking animatedly to Zuko. “I also imagine not many people would have the guts to go through all of us.”

As he watched, Korra turned towards their little group, spotted her parents, and ran over, surprisingly speedy for someone with such short legs. She paused in front of Tenzin, staring up at him, and cast a glance at her mother. Senna must have given her the go ahead, as Korra then bravely stepped forward, craning her neck up to meet his eyes.

“Hi. Who’re you?” she asked, almost accusatorily. Tenzin chuckled.

“Hello, Korra,” he said softly, crouching down so he wasn’t towering over her. He extended a hand for her to shake. “It’s very nice to meet you. My name is Tenzin.”

She hesitated, before carefully placing her tiny hand in his. He let her shake his arm up and down, and she giggled, showing a gap-toothed smile, and his heart _melted._

 _I will protect you as best I can,_ Tenzin vowed silently. _I swear._

“You know,” he said, tilting his head. “My father was the previous Avatar. Your past life.”

Korra’s eyes widened. “Aang?”

He nodded, a small, slightly sad smile spreading across his face. “Yes. And my mother happens to be your waterbending teacher.”

Gasping, Korra turned to look at the old woman, who was beaming at them. “Master Katara?” she yelled. “You’re his mom?”

Katara laughed. “I am, indeed.”

“Cool!” Korra bounced up and down. “Mr Tenzin, your mom is cool!”

Tenzin’s smile widened, and he chuckled, reaching out to steady Korra as she wobbled. “She is, isn’t she?”

Korra giggled again, grinning widely, and Tenzin exchanged a fond look with his mother. He was sure she was thinking of Aang as a young boy - he surely was. Or, a young Aang in the stories they used to tell him.

Suddenly, Korra gasped, launching herself forward and grabbing onto Tenzin’s cloak. “Mr Tenzin! Are you going to teach me airbending?”

He nodded, gently picking her up and then standing to his full height. “Once you’re ready to learn airbending,” he said, “I will be your teacher.” 

“Yay!” Korra wiggled in his arms, trying to climb up onto his shoulders, and he yelped, trying to steady her so she didn’t fall. “Wow,” she breathed, her little hands braced on his head. “You’re super tall.” 

“Um,” he said, “thank you. Be careful, we don’t want you to fall.”

“You won’t let me fall!” she said confidently, leaning forward and, for lack of a better word, slapping him on the forehead. He smiled.

“No, no I won’t.”

Korra kicked her feet. “Do you have a flying bison?” 

He slumped a bit to avoid her falling backwards. “Yes, I do.”

“What’s its name?”

“His name is Oogie.”

She giggled. “That’s funny. Can you take me for a ride?”

Glancing at Tonraq and Senna, he shrugged. “Perhaps I can, If your parents allow it.”

Korra gasped. “MOM! DAD! Can I go for a ride on Ookie with Tenzin?”

“I assure you, it’s very safe,” Tenzin said to them, attempting a reassuring smile. “Sometimes I think Oogie may be smarter than me. He’d probably love Korra.”

Stifling a laugh, Tonraq nodded. “I don’t see why not.”

Korra cheered, throwing up her arms and pitching backwards, and Tenzin scrambled to keep her on his shoulders. “Feel free to come, too,” he croaked, as Tonraq and Senna snickered.

“Oh, that’s alright.” Senna waved her hand. “Have fun, you two!”

Korra waved enthusiastically as they left, humming a water tribe song Katara used to sing Tenzin to sleep with. He smiled, and blew the bison whistle, very much hoping that Korra wouldn’t be scared by the experience.

She cheered again as Oogie appeared in the sky, but stared up at him in what Tenzin hoped was awed silence when he landed.

“Do you like him?” he asked, a tad anxiously. Korra nodded, eyes wide.

“I. Love. Him.”

Tenzin sighed, relieved, and helped her up onto the bison. She shrieked in excitement, staring down at the ground with massive eyes. 

“We’re up quite high, aren’t we?” Tenzin said, jumping up and grabbing Oogie’s reins. Korra nodded, and climbed over the saddle to sit next to him, seeming almost nervous now that she was on an _actual_ bison.

A bolt of anxiety running through him, Tenzin picked Korra up and deposited her on his lap. She wasn’t going to fall, but it didn’t hurt to be extra careful. He didn’t want to be the man who injured the Avatar, or worse.

“Ready?” he asked. She nodded again.

“Oogie, yip yip!”

And with that, they were off. Tenzin felt himself relax as they soared through the sky - he’d always loved flying. The cool blue encompassing everything, the soft clouds, close enough to touch, how _small_ everything seemed from up here. How small every problem seemed. It was freeing.

Korra appeared to feel similarly. She laughed and shouted, reaching out at the clouds, pointing at the water tribe below them, and excitedly petting and declaring her love for Oogie.

“This is AMAZING,” she exclaimed. “Oogie, you’re the best bison in the _world!_ ”

Oogie made a rumbling noise, and Tenzin laughed. “I believe he’s saying ‘thank you.’”

“You’re welcome, Oogie,” Korra said, reaching down and stroking his fur. “Thank you for letting me fly with you.”

 _What a good kid,_ Tenzin thought warmly. _She’ll do good by you, dad._

After a few more minutes, she was out like a light, one hand tightly gripping Tenzin’s cloak. He smiled down at her, impossibly soft, heart feeling like it was about to burst. 

Nevermind about his father and the Avatar. Tenzin would die before he let anyone lay a hand on this girl, and he truly meant it.

He landed Oogie behind the house with everyone else, and carried the sleeping Korra over to her parents. People _aww’d_ around them, and Katara gave him a knowing look. He returned with a sheepish smile.

“Thank you, everyone,” Tonraq called, “but I think that’s our cue to leave.” Sienna nodded, and smiled warmly at Tenzin, expression grateful. He nodded back to her.

“Thank you for coming,” Sokka said, with a grin. “Tell Korra that I enjoyed her visit very much.”

Katara fell in beside Tenzin, eyes twinkling. “What do you think of the Avatar?” she teased. “Still sad and bitter?”

He rolled his eyes and shrugged. “She’s alright,” he said, feigning aloofness. “I think it’ll be an honour and a pleasure to teach her when she’s older.”

“Oh, cut the crap.” Katara laughed. “You love that girl already, I can tell.” She reached up and pinched his cheek. “You really are a big softie, dear.”

“I won’t let anything happen to her,” he said, in lieu of a real response. His mother sighed, patting him on the shoulder.

“I know you won’t,” she said softly. “I think she’s very lucky to have you as a teacher.”

He gave her a small smile. “Thanks, mom.”

_I hope you’re right._


End file.
